Black Butler: The Culling
by Kurokishujin
Summary: Black Butler: The Culling is a story written by the almost completely culminated author: The-Obsidian. Written with all variables of characters kept in mind. It is sure to please fans of Kuroshitsuji for it's originality and most importantly, keeping it's characters intact, instead of completely brutalizing them like most people. (This summary was not Written by: The-Obsidian)
1. Prologue

Prologue: Black Siblings

The room was cold, a room with two large windows facing east, towards the rising sun. The blinds were closed. On the other wall was the door to his room, and a collection of swords, with a coat of arms in the center of the collection. It had recently been shined, cleaned, and repainted. The two other walls housed a bed, and the other a fireplace. In front of either the foot of the bed, or before the fireplace a rug made of bare-skin resided. Recently created. Everything in this mansion was quite new and was recently created then furnished... right now, a boy lay on the bed.

He was sleeping quietly as an ominous figure slowly opened the door. The boy's entire body was encased in an inescapable cocoon. His light breathing went undisturbed as the figure made way to the foot of his bed, and then wandered to the other side; The side the boy faced as he slept.

"Well, well..." The figure stated, her voice was that of a female's. She slowly turned and reached towards the blinds and grasped them tightly. "...Feel the power of the sun, and awaken to thy death, vampire!" She shouted and ripped the blinds open in a glorious motion. She held her arms spread and held high, basking in the light of the sun, her white hair glistened and her fair skin glowed, her eyes also held the same glow, but they were purple, but also filled with eternal-life. Disturbing her moment of victorious glory was the screams of the one she sought to wake with the destructive power of the sun.

"NO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!" The boy screamed in prolonged agony as the intense heat woke him from his slumber, he tried to hide himself from the light with his blankets, but it was futile as the girl ripped the covers from him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The boy demanded as he covered his eyes and squinted. His hair was messy and he had just been woken up in the worst possible way, actually... reflecting back on last time; the sun wasn't so bad when compared to the water she had utilized for the purpose of waking him up. She had always insisted on calling him a vampire because of his affinity with the darkness... he just wanted to sleep longer.

"Come on, quit being so dramatic and get dressed. It's almost noon you nincompoop." Celestia Frost declared to her younger brother by about a year, his eyes and hair matched hers, he was essentially a mirror image. Except for the massive black bags under his eyes.

"It's not my fault our carriage fell over and we had to walk the entire way here... from seven in the evening to four in the morning." Caleb stated, and wondered how she was completely rejuvenated despite probably only having three hours of sleep, at most. "Still, I have to thank that one person for the ride the rest of the way home." He added after a brief moment's thought, he remembered it like it was only seven hours ago. He smirked at the thought, because it was seven hours ago.

"Anytime this year would be nice." Celestia stated and Caleb slowly turned his head towards her, his left eye twitched and she was holding up a shirt, waiting for him to jam his arms into the sleeves. He did exactly that, though more weak and sluggishly than he normally would've.

She then buttoned up his shirt, and he let his shoulders and head hang low. He hated waking up in the morning. It was always the worst part of the day.

He blinked a couple of times and when she finished, Celestia handed him the rest of his clothes. "Go take a bath." She ordered and he nodded his head slowly, he liked baths.

With that she left, to go do something of obvious utmost importance.

Caleb in the meantime, simply dragged his feet along as he went to the bathroom and ran the bathwater.

The steam rose as he watched it and he stepped into the tub. He then let himself sink into the scalding water. He felt clean with the burning away of yesterday's grime, and all that more rejuvenated despite the intense heat he was enduring. Still, something was missing... perhaps it was breakfast. With this thought of being incomplete in mind, he utilized the soap to wash himself, and finally finished with shampooing his hair, and having it shine an even more gloriously white then it had this morning. He stepped out of the bath, and dried with a towel, before eventually pulling the plug out of the bathtub. He then got dressed in basic home-attire. A white dress-shirt, black-dress pants, just as well as black and recently shined shoes with an exquisite a shine as ever. Still, he turned his head and looked at the fogged mirror and smiled. Nope. His shoes couldn't compare with the shine of his teeth.

He started brushing with his toothbrush, and finally, once he was done with that; The boy went downstairs, taking the stairs which descended in the fashion of a partial spiral, The form of a semi-circle down to the ground floor of the main hall. This colossal room lead to three different rooms on either side. If you're standing and looking inside from the front door: the right was the kitchen, and the left lead to the living room. Straight ahead, and beneath the gap between the two different sets of stairs that descended in symmetrical semi-circles,was the dining room. Still, if you ascended the stairs, there was two symmetrical corridors above that which lead to multiple different rooms, considered the living quarters of the household members, and servants. There was also Caleb's study near the back of the left corridor, it split off in a diagonal direction and there was a bridge attached to a tower. Which he had made his personal study. Of course, instead of going diagonally, the hallway would turn right and they would both intersect, leading to a single staircase which descended straight down to the back room with several windows, the exercise room. Leading to this room, was two different doors on the ground floor, coming from the hallways on right and left sides. There was also the backdoor, which lead to a massive courtyard, and targets. Used for outdoor weapons training. Ranging from firearms to swords. Regardless, inside the exercise room was also a lot of space in the center for dueling, utilizing swords, such as sabres and rapiers... or just regular old swords.

****Back inside, Caleb slipped and fell off the last step and slammed his forehead on the banister, and then continued to fall towards the floor. Completely out-cold, he applied his face to the cold hard floor. Serves the bastard right for going into detail and thought on how the mansion looked while walking down the stairs.


	2. Chapter One: A Letter From

Chapter One: A Letter From...

They were in the dining room now, each with a bowl of cereal in front of them. It was so very flavorless indeed, he only wished that he could have Funtom Co. curry-buns. Oh wait, he could if he had purchased them. "Celestia~~~~~~~" Caleb put strain on the last syllable and grimaced as he held the pack of ice against his nose. "It huuuurts!" He complained.

"Shut up, it's your own fault for letting yourself fall on your face, isn't it?" She asked and frowned slightly, her eyebrow twitched as she held back an amused smile at how stupid he sounded for falling on his face.

"I'm tired." Caleb stated.

"Really?" Celestia asked and her eyes widened slightly in mock-concern. "Because if I am not mistaken, when you hit your face on the floor you obtained an approximate extra half-hour of sleep." She stated, then sipped steaming hot tea from the cup she had been holding in both hands. "And seeing as how you had a complete seven hours and thirty-minutes of sleep, I don't see why you'd be tired in the first place." Celestia stated and her left eyebrow twitched as she set the cup down in a mostly calm gesture.

"So why did we have to move here again?" He asked and leaned back into his chair, and tilted his head to look up at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to hold the ice against his face with a hand. He let his arms hang on either side of the chair as he let out a deep sigh.

"To lend a hand with the matters here." Celestia answered and continued to sit up straight, she might've been the calm and collected one of the duo, but when it came to combat, she wasn't as efficient as Caleb... but that's only because he was the one playing with guns and swords all the time, while she studied on how to make meals of the day and that smart-person stuff.

"What do you mean when you say that?" Caleb asked, his curiosity had been peaked.

"I mean that we've got to lend a hand with matters here because one of my old friends... has summoned us." She stated bluntly.

"Your old friends?" Caleb asked and let out a sigh. "You have no friends." He stated and started snickering.

Her left eyebrow twitched as she clenched her fist and let out a seemingly calm sigh. "Say that again, and you'll be my next victim." She said with a falsely-innocent smile.

"So where's the letter?" Caleb asked, and his expression darkened slightly as he glared at her.

She pointed at the table and flicked it across to him, he caught it as it neared the edge. He twirled the envelope on the tip of his index finger before slowing opening it, and finally he ripped the contents from it's interior and opened the letter and started reading.

"Dear Celestia and Caleb,

I know it might be troublesome, but I am requesting that favor you owe me, and in return for saving your lives I expect that you will serve my Master until he relieves you of your services. I apologize for not giving you any notice but it could not be helped.

Now then, meet me at my Master's Estate as soon as possible.

Sincerely Yours, Sebastian Michaelis."

Caleb refolded the letter when he finished reading it out loud and then slid the letter back over to Celestia. "Well, let's get going then." Caleb stated as he adjusted his shirt, then went to go get ready, he still needed his rimless spectacles...


	3. Chapter Two: The Road

Chapter Two: On the Road...

The carriage was tight and cramped, the swaying of left to right made Caleb sick, but Celestia continued to sit still, it was comical for the most part, but Caleb didn't really care right now. The road to the Phantomhive estate was quite simply, one of the most dreadful, absolutely horrifyingly terrible roads that Caleb has ever been on. He looked out the window, his forehead was planted against it, they hit another bump and his head lost contact with the window, and then...

SMASH!

"Are we there yet?" Caleb groaned as he rubbed his forehead, wondering why the trip had to be like this. He slowly removed his rimless spectacles from his pocket and put them on to look more clearly at Celestia's expression... Impassive, patient... and then she slowly turned to look at him then smiled.

"No, we've been travelling for approximately five minutes, how the heck could you expect us to be there in such a short amount of time?" She asked him, she sounded happy. Oh well, it was common for a sister like her to take amusement and happiness out of the suffering of her younger sibling.

"One day... there'll be faster means of travel." He grumbled to himself.

"Oh yeah. You're right, there will be faster methods of travel, like trains or automobiles." She responded and smiled slightly.

"Mhm..." Caleb stated and turned his head to resume staring outside, he watched the trees pass by, the forest and he seemed to enter a haze as he started thinking about past events.

From the time he and his sister were saved by Sebastian Michaelis, Celestia's so-called friend, he turned his head to face her. She was contently resting her head on the headrest located on the back of her seat. Caleb groaned even louder. "Come awwwwwn!" He complained, and let out an elongated sigh. "Are we there yet?" He asked her, knowing too well what the answer would be.

Her eyebrow twitched again, and she annoyedly clenched her jaw. "Can you be anymore annoying?" She sighed and let her head hang low, an act of resignation.

Caleb sat quietly for a few moments, waiting. She sat up again. "Thank-"

"Yes." Caleb cut her off, and smirked.

She slowly turned her head to the brat and suddenly her hand shot at his face, and Caleb flinched. But her hand stopped dead and she used her thumb and middle finger to grab his rimless spectacles and ripped them from his face. When he opened his eyes, all he could see was her hand crushing her well crafted glasses then throwing them out the window nonchalantly.

He felt his eyes water but then he quickly wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then continued to stare outside. "You monster..." He whispered quietly, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a metallic black object...


End file.
